I still love you
by JadeDuffield
Summary: Nina comes back to Anubis house only to find Mara and Fabian together. She still loves him, but does he feel the same way?


Nina's POV:

It has been four months since Mr. Sweet announced I'm not coming back. It turns out they're is a concoction, me, the Chosen one, can take and then they're will not be any harm done when I'm near the Osirian. I'm finally going to meet my Fabian again!

I opened the cab and took my suitcase out of the back. After paying the driver, I smiled at the sight of my old house. So many memories. I rolled my suitcase to the steps and lifted it up when I was climbing up the stairs. I rang the doorbell and was welcomed by Trudy, who's vague smile turned into a big bright one.

"Dearie, your back! Are you here for a visit?" She welcomely asked.

"No, I'm moving back. My gran is fine so I'm back! Mr. Sweet knows all about it, he said we'll have to turn the only two-bed room left into a three-bed room too." I smiled handing her my suitcase.

"We'll that's great. We'll keep you in the attic for now though. Go ahead and say hi to everyone."

I smiled and walked to the common room. Eddie and Patricia were sharing insults on the couch, while Joy and Jerome were cuddling on the dining table and doing homework. Didn't see that coming... Next I noticed Alfie and some strawberry blonde seeing who could eat the most cookies in under a minute. At least that's what I think they were doing. A curly dark skinned girl walked in with a book and sat down. What I saw next broke my heart. Fabian and Mara walked in from the other side laughing and smiling. Next, it got worse. Mara kissed Fabian on his lips and then he whispered something into her ear. They were perfect.

"Nina!" Patricia shouted after noticing me.

"Hey Nina!" Joy shouted afterwards.

"Hey Nina." Eddie said giving me a wave.

"Long time no see! How are you?" Patricia smiled widely.

"I'm fine! You?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"Hi Nina." Fabian said shyly. He let go of Mara's hand and gave me a hug after Joy and Patricia.

"Where is Amber?" I asked.

"She left for Fashion school in New York." Mara said after giving me a slight squeeze.

Jerome and Alfie were here too and were asking me something, but I couldn't hear them. I was too busy thinking about Mara and Fabian. They really are perfect. Mara is super pretty, they're both really smart, I'm surprised they didn't start dating before.

"Hey, wanna come upstairs?" Patricia asked. Eddie gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. He had whispered something in her ear but I didn't know what.

Patricia's POV:

Eddie gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Come to my room" in my ear so I decided I would.

"One sec Nina." I smiled.

I opened Eddie's door and shut it afterwards.

"So, you wanted to see me." I said dryly.

"Ya, it's gonna get ugly in there. I can tell Nina is really jealous of cough cough and cough cough. C'mon leave em' to there drama and we can play Mad Libs."

"Fine." I said opening one of his drawers and taking "The Best of Mad Libs" out.

Joy's POV:

When Patricia didn't come back I knew what Eddie had said to her. Why didn't I notice it? Nina was glaring at Mara and Fabian. I pulled Jerome by the hand out of the room.

"I'm going to make a welcome back cake everyone!" Trudy announced.

"Jerome, it's gonna get ugly in there, that's why Trix and Eddie left. Let's go upstairs." I told him.

"Okay, let me just get Alfie and Willow before Willow starts getting some negative vibes again." He answered walking into the room. He brought both of them and we went upstairs.

Nobody's POV:

"I thought you still liked me!" Nina was saying after Mara had gone to get something from out of town.

"Of course I did! You left, and you broke my heart. I can't just dump Mara for you. She's been a better girlfriend than you ever were!" Fabian accidentally said. Those words stung like knives and Nina started crying. She wiped her tears and ran out of the house. She wasn't sure where she'd go, but she was going somewhere and it wouldn't be where someone could find her. She cried and cried, but nobody came and meanwhile Fabian was tearing up himself...


End file.
